


蜘蛛丝

by Miduoli



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Genji Shimada, Hallucinations, M/M, Reality, Top Hanzo Shimada
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miduoli/pseuds/Miduoli
Summary: 1.CP是【藏源】，一个弟弟从过去的自己那把哥哥ntr过来的故事。2.哥哥有点病病的，扭曲。文中看似逻辑含糊的叙述是笔者故意这么写的。3.有点Acrotomophilia的意思
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. 上

为什么会变成这样……

某个清晨，三十八岁的岛田半藏在旅店床上醒来，宿醉的脑袋还没有完全清醒，手就摸到一个有些温软的东西，令他不由瞪大双眼——在外头流浪的这些年，半藏已经很久没有与谁同床共枕了。虽说他免不了有要处理性欲的时候，但半藏决不会在对方床上过夜，总是做完，淋浴后就离开。昨晚到底有多放纵，才落得今天这个下场？半藏看这枕边人的后背，他身上有旧伤疤，有机械义肢，是个男人。

半藏几乎忘记昨晚发生了什么，可这男人背上的新牙印的确是他咬的。发现自己潜意识里承认了这件事后，他只能默默无语。

不过是男人……男人啊……

他并不讨厌同性性爱。实际上，半藏年轻时就体验过和男人做爱的感觉。那时候他还是岛田家的少主，让人害怕又想讨好。半藏不过在料亭喝酒时随意夸了一句今晚看的大众演剧有不错的女形表演，那位身穿和服、扮演女人的男演员媚眼如丝，长得是真漂亮，在一旁伺候的女将便问：“能得到您的夸奖，那一定是位美人了。如果您实在喜欢，不如由我做个中间人，把他请到这里来，如何？”半藏乘兴说好。当时他没想到她是那个意思。

结果在女将的关照下，半藏和那位男演员见了面。一开始他和招待差不多，为半藏斟酒，笑着答应些话。男演员当场跳了简单的扇子舞，他穿着女性和服，体型仍能看出是男人，但演出来的气质和韵味比普通女人更胜一筹。后来夜深了，男演员默默拉开内室拉门，只见里面铺着被褥。也许是女将和其他招待不知何时不再出现，都是这位演员陪着他的缘故，半藏随他走进内室，然后遵循他的指引，躺在被褥上。就这样，男演员双腿分开，跪着，慢慢挽起和服，将半藏的阴茎抚弄至勃起后引入体内。他早已做好准备。

既然是男人，那就是肛交吧。可是半藏竟觉得他和女人没什么区别，连那屁股都像性器官一样，颇有技巧地吸、挑逗自己，勾起他的欲望。男演员挽起的和服下露出的双腿很是结实，一看就是练舞蹈的；在房间昏暗的照明中，他的脸模模糊糊，因为梳着发髻，又有几丝头发散落下来，看上去风流至极。他伸手抚摸他的睾丸时，半藏射精了。

那是一次奇妙的体验。半藏的确和男人做了爱，但是他从始至终都觉得那触感像是女人。这件事并不能成为他认为自己有断袖之癖的契机。

至于现在身边的这个男人么……半藏注视他，慢慢想起昨晚的性交，他——几乎有一半身体是机械，双腿都是义肢，右手也是，右半边身体也是，不知他还有多少人类的内脏，但下半身是肉做的，要靠润滑剂才能插进去，抽插时还有些涩、紧，他的呻吟也夹杂着电子音，那沉闷害羞的声音兴奋起来，音调一拔高，就好像半藏的弟弟。

弟弟？

半藏把男人的身体翻过来，看清他的脸。那面容上有许多伤疤，眉眼有点像半藏。不过源氏的眼睛比自己的明亮许多。半藏突然想到。不过这个半机械人已经不是他的源氏了。

半机械人似乎被动静吵醒，迷迷糊糊睁眼看了下半藏，又抱着被子睡过去。

“该起床了。”半藏想摇醒他，可手不知抓住哪比较好，最后神使鬼差地摸上他的脸。

伤疤的触感是真实的。

“不要……”源氏低声说，喉咙像喊哑了，“昨晚哥哥太厉害，我好累……让我多睡一会。”

半藏的头更痛了。

他需要一点空间来恢复成平常的自己。现在是早上九点，旅店餐厅应该还在供应早餐。半藏决定先去吃早餐再说。他下床，捡起丢在地上的衣服，从行李箱里拿出一套新衣，走到浴室，把沾了酒味的旧衣服丢进洗衣间里，干净的新衣服挂在衣帽架上，自己进了淋浴间。打开淋浴器后，冰凉的水流过他的身体，冲不掉残留的情欲。半藏忍不住想起床上的人，不知道他事后有没有洗澡。不，那副样子，肯定是做完就睡过去了吧。垃圾桶是空的，地板或床上也没有用过的安全套，昨晚大概是没带套做的，精液可能还留在他身体里。不知道精液会不会对半机械人的机能产生不良影响。话说回来，源氏需要定期做健康检查，一旦医生发现他体内有别人的精子，一切就暴露了……半藏边思考不着调的事边洗完澡。他穿好衣服出来，给床上的男人盖好被子，沉默着离开房间，走到餐厅去了。

岛田半藏曾经是岛田黑道帝国的首领，为了家族和权力手刃了胞弟源氏却也因此有了心病，后来在家族斗争中落败，干脆离开岛田家，四处流浪。他的弟弟岛田源氏很久以前就死了，是他亲手杀的。所以，那个半机械人已经不是他的源氏了。死而复生的他在源氏忌日那天来到半藏面前，岛田家传的龙魂和那双眼睛让半藏一时有些迷惑，但他很快明白：自己是活在过去的人，复活的弟弟并不能给他带来救赎，因为真正的他已经永远存留于那片记忆中，就在半藏杀死源氏那天。

他不是我弟弟。兄弟怎么能做这种事呢？半藏心想。不，正因为他不是我弟弟，我们才会做出这种事……

索性抛下他走掉吧！半藏想起源氏昨天说过他正在休假，两人是碰巧相遇。这家旅店也是随便找的，两人昏了头，借酒乱性。源氏都三十五岁了，睡醒发现自己是一个人，也不会哭了。成年人一夜情是常有的事，根本不必考虑以后的感情发展。源氏应该也清楚这个道理。总之，这事无可指责，没有后患之忧。

但是，他还是回到房间，看到源氏还在床上睡着，莫名松了口气。

“已经十点半了。”半藏决定叫醒他，“该起床了！”

“唔唔……”源氏缩进被子里。这点倒是和小时候的他一模一样。

半藏拉开窗帘，阳光忽地洒入室内。“快起来！”他掀开被子。源氏勉强睁开眼，似乎觉得阳光刺眼，转过身背对他。“到了这岁数还赖床可不行。”半藏本想说“再晚就没有早餐吃了”，却又不清楚半机械人是否需要吃东西，只好换了一句。他想不到别的句子。本来叫人起床就不在岛田家继承人的课业范围内，不过多亏他那调皮又喜欢撒娇的弟弟，半藏有点哄人起床的经验。

那时源氏总会伸出手要他把他拉起来，两人突然就玩起拔河。半藏力气比较大，拉起源氏不在话下，不过源氏要输的时候，就会一下子放松，让半藏措手不及，一下子把他拉到怀里。

……直接把人拉起来是最有效率的。半藏爬上床，抓住他的肩膀。“起床……”话音未落，源氏回头，半睡半醒间的样子呆呆的，朦胧的眸子捕捉到半藏的身影后，嘴角慢慢上扬。好像半藏在这里就让他无比安心一样。

这表情却让半藏愣住。就在这瞬间，源氏伸手将半藏拉到身边。

“哥哥也多睡一会吧。”

“不是睡觉的时候了。”

“今天又没工作，两人在床上悠闲度过不好吗？”

“……不是做梦的时候了。”

“哥哥……”

“醒了就起来。”半藏忽然感觉到有只手在抚摸自己股间，“源氏……”

“哼哼，勃起了呢。哥哥嘴上这么说，身体还是很诚实的嘛！”

“松手。”

“不要。都这么硬了。接着昨晚的来也没关系……好痛！”

半藏捉住源氏的手腕，用力一握，那不安分的手就痛得松开他的阴茎。机械义肢的人造神经感受性相当不错的样子。

“起床了。”半藏跳下床。

“知道了。”

源氏不情不愿地爬起来。

这家伙果然不是他的源氏。弟弟怎么会带着情色的意思主动去碰哥哥的生殖器？可是半藏看到精液顺着半机械人的大腿流出，他行走有些吃力的样子，又良心有愧，说：“我带你去浴室？”

随后，半藏给源氏清理完，抱着他在浴缸里泡澡。温热的水及蒸汽舒缓了身心，彷佛灵魂也获得安息。他心想：幸好机械义肢是防水材料。


	2. 中

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章是笔者写这篇文最想写的主要内容，剩下的就基本是恶趣味了…  
> 本章主要接着上章写有点扭曲的半藏！  
> “有点Acrotomophilia的意思”在下章！本文分成上中下三章！

这个半机械人有时会做出很像他弟弟的举动。

半藏问他能不能吃东西，他说：“能喝半杯咖啡。这副身体是新能源驱动的，换‘电池’就够了。”

两人泡完澡，半藏想就此告别的时候，源氏忽然开始穿衣服了。“我是无所谓穿不穿衣服啦，不过在社会里行走还是穿上，能免去不少麻烦。”他说。

半藏问：“你要去哪？”

“哥哥想去哪？”

两人便一起在街上散步。假日无事可做，闲闲消磨时光。

源氏戴着面甲，穿着长款双排扣大衣，姑且穿了鞋。冬雪缓缓飘落，圣诞节快到了。半藏突然想到，既然他说“无所谓穿不穿衣服”，那他身体里应该有保持恒温的装置咯？同样穿着羊毛大衣的半藏盯着源氏。昨晚抱着他入眠，可那副身体里还有很多他不知道的秘密呢。

“哥哥，快看快看！”

不知不觉中，源氏已经走出一段距离，在不远的前方笑着喊他。

不，他戴着面甲，不清楚他现在是什么表情。“笑着”只是半藏的想象罢了。

源氏指着地面。半藏一看，雪地上有他的鞋印。

“积了很厚的雪呢。”

半藏在心里叹气：源氏无论过了多久都是这样，有时候会做出像小孩子一样的举动，单纯，率直，惹人怜爱。真没办法。半藏踩着他的鞋印，一步步走到源氏身边。“还想去哪里？”他问。

“哥哥想吃蛋糕吗？”

“你能吃蛋糕？”

“不能。但是哥哥说不定会想吃。”源氏说，“我可以吃上面的草莓。”

“这时节的草莓甜得腻人。”

“那正好。我尝不出普通味道，要浓烈一点才行。啊，很照顾我的那位医生，哥哥还记得吗？她泡的咖啡味道太重，大家都喝不惯，但我可以喝，尝起来像咖啡因饮料一样，哼哼。”

“……快走吧。”半藏现在不想听源氏说守望先锋的事，他会因此回到现实里。

而且，一想到说这话时源氏在面甲下是笑着的模样，他的心就好痛。

两人找到一家蛋糕店，走了进去。有巧克力蛋糕、装饰着圣诞老人玩偶的蛋糕和抹茶熔岩蛋糕。他们买了草莓蛋糕。走回旅店的路上，半藏到便利店买了草莓果汁，递给源氏。

“谢谢。”他道谢，却没有要喝的迹象，只是拿在手中。

也许是不想在外面摘下面甲吧。半藏想起他脸上的伤痕，刚才不小心碰到的他的指尖很是冰冷，机械义肢到底是机械。他说：“不喝就放到袋子里。”闻言，源氏便把果汁还给半藏。

“呼……”他像是说着“好冷”一样呼出气息。

半藏握住源氏空下来的手。机械冰冷，慢慢变得温热。源氏也握住他的手，温度传了过来，暖暖的。

昨晚也是这样。半藏抱着他，两人一起睡着了。窗外下雪，彻骨的寒冷溜入房间，半藏摩挲他的人造机械脊椎，不知是自己温暖了他，还是他温暖了自己。好像他就是他的源氏，像做梦一样。

现在也像做梦一样，太不真实。

说不定下一秒梦就会醒了。半藏抓紧半机械人的手。因为就算在梦里，源氏也不曾回握住他的手，他总是从自己身边逃开，再也没有回来。因为半藏杀了他。源氏再也回不来了。

半藏不是第一次把谁认成源氏了。说起第一次，那是在他流浪的第一个年头。那天，半藏正在一家餐厅用餐，忽然闯进几个劫匪，顾客和工作人员都被赶到大厅，处于他们的监视之下。半藏也随着他们蹲在大厅一角。听劫匪的话，他们是要绑架某位富家小少爷，对其他人没兴趣。考虑到岛田现在的掌权者总想杀掉自己，半藏不打算掺和此事，以免暴露自己的行踪。

但是那个富家小少爷恰好在他身旁，和随从挨在一起，害怕又强忍泪水，假装平静，寻找能保护自己的人。他的目光落到半藏身上，到这时他就受不了了。因为这孩子长得很像源氏小时候，带着稚气的大眼睛，喜欢缠着哥哥。

回过神来，半藏已经杀了那几个劫匪。随从颤颤巍巍地感谢他，请求他保护小少爷。他们正在归家的旅途中。半藏心想：不用你说，那可是我的弟弟。

他就跟着他们，一直走，一直走，直到源氏的忌日。半藏想起他要回岛田家给源氏上香，源氏已经死了。他一下子清醒过来。

从那以后，每年快到源氏的忌日，半藏的身体就会隐隐作痛，提醒他该回去了。就算半藏又把谁认成他的源氏，陷入过去与现在重合的错觉里，他都能借着痛苦清醒，回到现实。

现在也是如此。梦总有一天会醒，旅途直至死亡才会结束。

“哥哥，好痛哦。”源氏说。他手劲大，抓得太紧。

“……”半藏稍微松开手，又被对方握住。

“这样就行。我不会逃。”他说，“我不会让哥哥孤身一人。”

半藏停下脚步。源氏不由向前走了半步，也停下。

“为什么？”半藏问。

为什么在这里问为什么呢？下雪天很冷，明明想快点回到温暖的房间里的。

非要说为什么的话，因为人在这世上，总要抓住什么来确认自己的存在。自我、外人的承认、寄于物体的外部记忆，肉体、精神，心、脸，无非是这些东西。对半藏来说，失去了弟弟、岛田、岛田家首领身份的他就只剩执念。一方面是追求武艺的极致，在腥风血雨的暴力中找到抚慰灵魂的平静；另一方面是追求过去的幻影，他从未忘记源氏，刀至今未寻得刀鞘，他也不再握刀。

执念如同猛虎，令人不死不休。但就在这无法放弃的念想里，人才知道为什么自己还活在这世上。

“因为我爱哥哥啊。”

“……”

“曾经是很恨哥哥的。我被哥哥砍了，为了活命不得不变成这副样子，机械和人的混合体。有段时间，我想快点杀了哥哥复仇。我讨厌这副非人的身躯，觉得自己是块物体又好恶心，都是哥哥的错。别人的性命我都不在乎。”

“……”

“但是，我在电视上看到哥哥离开岛田的消息。当时觉得很过分，你明明为了它杀害弟弟，却又抛下它走了，让我去哪里复仇啊？但是……到了晚上，不知道为什么开始担心哥哥了。哥哥很容易努力过头，在外面没人照看，说不定受伤了也没发现，就这样死掉。死了才好呢！这种人就让他去死！但我没能亲自复仇真是可惜了！我想着想着就睡着了。”

“……”

“但是，第二天早上起来的时候，眼泪忍不住地流。昨天还很恨哥哥，第二天就只剩下担心。也许是这些机械让我产生非人的变化，哪有人会担心杀了自己的仇人……我讨厌这样，英雄游戏也扮演不下去，就离开了守望先锋。我……”

“……”

“经历了很多事，遇到师傅，学起了禅。哥哥知道吗？禅呢，就是看见花会高兴，看见月亮就觉得寂寞，‘那日看花回家转，此心不再随我身’这种东西。我想到哥哥，就想到我、哥哥和父亲母亲一起去赏花的时候……我爱着哥哥。所以，我决定原谅哥哥了。”

“……”

“但是，我觉得这才是我哦。不需要任何合理的理论，只是我想这么做罢了。我没有勉强自己，哥哥也不要折磨自己了。”

“……说的真轻巧。”

“以后我会一直陪着哥哥，弥补失去的时光，总有一天哥哥会明白的。啊，但是守望先锋那边还有工作要做，要是哥哥也加入守望先锋就好了……”

源氏的声音离半藏越来越远。两人的手还握着。半藏的思绪已飘回他们重逢那天：死而复生的弟弟就站在他面前，摘下面甲，让他看自己亲手所致的伤痕——

这个人的确是源氏。

半藏当场就明白了。过去与现在重合的幻觉漂浮至今，只有源氏一人才算是他的现实。


	3. 下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 笔者本来是想着陈奕迅演唱的《低等动物》（国语版）写的，写出来却变成了这样……人的恶趣味还是太可怕了。  
> “喉咙很干，所以爱上你的吻…留不住你的心，我只要留住你的人。留不住你的人，也留住一吻。”有空的话真想写写这样的藏源。  
> 不过现在写H，对我这个干涸的“老人”来说真是太勉强了……

“你……”

“你和我认识的源氏不同。那孩子懒怠、任性、爱撒娇，不愿承担家族责任，自我中心又自私。你不一样。被打了右脸还把左脸送上来，别说智械，简直像个一心只为人类服务的老旧机器人；都这样了还轻言宽恕，想着别人，你以为自己是圣母吗？”半藏说，“机械的身躯能让人改变到这种程度么？不只是模样，连性格都……”

“也许吧。不过哥哥，那个话题对我来说已经结束了。”源氏说，“我现在这样就好。哥哥很聪明，但在这种问题上总是慢半拍……还是说哥哥专注于肩负的责任，对自己的事不太在意？啊，我不认为这有什么不好啦。哥哥觉得好就好，你选了那边的话我也不能说什么，人各有志，作为首领，一定有我不知道的乐趣的吧。但是，拿责任来掩饰、逃避自己的欲望，可不行哦？”

“抱歉，哥哥。对我们来说，这也是个早就结束的话题了。”

“虽然我没能回答哥哥的问题，但是，我也有想问你的话。”

“哥哥说我已经不是你的源氏了，意思是说哥哥觉得我不是你的弟弟？因为脸不一样了？性格变了？”源氏说，“我，已经三十五岁了……”

“你想说什么？”

“不是弟弟的话，当妻子可以吗？”

“胡说什么呢？”

“情人？”

“胡言乱语。”

“因为昨晚做过了，我和哥哥，SEX。”

“那是……”

“哥哥像抱恋人一样抱着我呢。所以，哥哥是怎么看我的？不是弟弟是妻子？既是弟弟也是妻子？如果把我当弟弟看待，那种事，我就当是众道之行，不再多问。”

众道是武家中的男色文化：年少者与年长者结成恋爱关系至前者成人，该关系建立在兄弟爱的基础上，年少者成人后双方自动终结性爱关系，转化为终生的友谊。

“你早就成人了。”

“但是，隐隐约约感觉哥哥仍把我当小孩子……把‘源氏’当成小孩子。”

“源氏……”

“不过继续那种事也没问题。和哥哥做爱，我完全不在意，一点也不讨厌的。”源氏说，“哥哥是从什么时候起用那种目光看我的？如果早点告诉我，一发两发，我都会答应哥哥。”

“……淫乱。”

“哥哥才是呢。对我没意思的话，干嘛故作孤独！”

“你不要自以为是！”

“……哥哥也感觉得到吧？昨天以来相拥的温暖。”

“……”

“今天也下雪了，好冷……再做一次？我是生化机械改造人所以什么时候来都可以，但哥哥连续两天，没问题？”

“……一次可不够。”

两人回到旅馆房间后，先吵了这么一架。草莓蛋糕、果汁和茶放在桌上，吃吃喝喝了一半。

结果快到黄昏时分，他们还是一动不动，坐着，目光时不时相接，然后逸开。

源氏问：“哥哥，肚子饿吗？”

“不。”

“那做爱吗？”

半藏沉默几秒，说：“怎么做？”

“当然是脱掉衣服，然后就……我不吃东西，不用排泄，身体很干净的。不做事前清理也行。不过需要用润滑剂。”

“你下半身那个是兜裆布？”

“姑且算是。”

半藏又沉默了。源氏急忙说：“这是兼备实用和美观的义体设计！反正我的肉体已经支离破碎了，用机械来填补，那个……总之露出的大多是人造肌肉和机械部分，也方便散热和减小摩擦……这种事怎么都好吧！总、总之，的确和兜裆布一样，拉开就能做的……那个……”

“……淫乱。”

“不是的啦！这副身体主要是战斗用……哥哥你在想什么啊！守望先锋不是那种地方！”

“我还什么都没说。”

“看表情我就知道哥哥在想什么。”

“咳咳……人造肌肉和机械部分有感觉？”

“同时有人造神经，进入战斗状态后灵敏度会上升，平时大概是普通人类的程度。我过去觉得自己像被装在一个薄薄的袋子里，现在习惯了。”

“……”

“我是不是脱掉一些护甲比较好？像昨晚那样，脱掉面甲和覆盖左半边身体的护甲。腹部和胯部的机械是身体的一部分，没办法卸下来。”源氏说，“至少露出胸部？”

“胸部？”

“左胸还是有的，肉做的，改造之余保留下来的……烦死了！哥哥，昨晚不是还吸过的吗！”

“吸……”

“啊啊，没错！又吸又咬，搞得我要用创可贴才能穿上护甲。摩擦得痛死了。”

“抱歉。”

“比起这个，哥哥什么都不记得了才让我难过呢！”

“看不出你有难过啊？”半藏突然想笑。

闻言，源氏摘下头盔，把分离式面甲也脱了，只剩下下颌及耳部的外骨骼。他脸上有伤痕。

半藏略微上扬的嘴角顿住，恢复成平时的模样。他问：“痛吗？”

“不痛了。”

黄昏余晖过后，夜晚终于降临。

“哥哥，我们到床上去吧？我想用正常位做。”

“你能卸掉双腿吗？”

“可以是可以。”他迟疑道，“我不会逃……”

“我想看你那副样子。”

也许是月亮使人疯狂。源氏点点头，答应了。

要问源氏的身体是什么，恐怕用“义体”或“生化机械改造体”来回答较为贴切。他的“身体”是由残存的人体、人造填充物、辅助用的外骨骼、轻装护甲和动力甲组成的，适合机动作战，说是武器也不为过。从机能来考虑，可将其分为“维持生命”和“提供动力”两部分。源氏现在把“提供动力”的那部分卸下，仅留下维持生命的系统——

他脱掉躯干的外部护甲、机械双腿及右臂。周游世界的那段时间里，源氏不得不自己做些基本的野战维护，他知道如何拆装自己的身体。不过，离开守望先锋前，齐格勒博士已经帮他把义体调整成免维护式，只要不受伤，便可坚持很长一段时间；必须进行专业维修时，她的书信也会让源氏找到可靠的医生或技师。“岛田源氏”已经是个死人了，源氏现在在社会上用的是另一个身份，是守望先锋的指挥官为他准备的。

源氏从小被娇惯着长大，习惯依赖家族爱，被哥哥“背叛”而“杀死”后，来到守望先锋的他沉默寡言，把任务当成任务去做，但是，那副身体让他不得不依赖外界的帮助。就算他自闭、厌世，也总是接受周围人的亲切与关心，源氏是个受欢迎的家伙。和独行或高高在上的半藏不同。

战场上的源氏是令人生畏的利刃，而回到后方，卸下装备，维修义体时他就会变得脆弱，需要别人的保护。更别提这位娇惯的小少爷无意中就会表现出好像在寻求依靠的样子，总之惹人怜爱，对半藏来说则是无比怀念。

源氏躺在床上，四肢不全，眼睛像玻璃珠一样，看着半藏。这副身体的残缺几乎都是半藏造成的。脱去多余的机械后，他就真的好像是源氏一样。不，哥哥又搞错了……比起即将得到的肉体欢娱，半藏现在所能感觉到的精神相合更加甜美。

他看上去比平时更柔软。肉体尽量除去武装，而三角肌、腹部和大腿末端有嵌入肉中的小圆柱，似乎除了散热，还有感应功能。人造肌肉足以以假乱真，必要的机械却时刻在提醒他这是一具怎样的躯壳。简直像是性爱机器人。半藏忽然想到。简直像是他想着源氏，用这副身体自慰一样……半藏拉开那块兜裆布。

……没有生殖器。源氏腰下放着小枕头，半藏抓住聊胜于无的大腿根部，能看到后面有一陷进去的小洞，也不晓得是机械身躯的废液口还是什么，反正可以插进去。昨晚就是用这里做的。

“别一直盯着看……”源氏说。

半藏默默地抚摸他平滑的下半身。源氏又说：“那里，我注意到的时候已经没有了。似乎是感染了手术途中就摘掉了。”

他摸到那个小洞，问：“你有带润滑剂？”

“嗯。因为总感觉会用到。”源氏看向床头柜，一只管状便携式润滑剂就放在那。半藏伸手拿来它，打开盖子，对着洞就挤了进去。

“呀啊！”

清爽润湿的胶体挤入源氏的身体，令他叫出声。源氏稍微皱眉，说：“哥哥，温柔一点啊……”

半藏放好润滑剂，一手抓着他的大腿，一手食指和中指探入洞里，抹开胶体。里面的确是肉的感觉。

源氏紧闭着嘴，注视他这一行为。就算他现在说不要或讨厌，也只能依半藏的喜欢，等他乐意放开自己，源氏才能重新穿好装甲，恢复自由。

为什么当初会答应这种事？因为他相信哥哥不会伤害自己，或者说他想这么相信。

结果做出这种不顾自身甚至如同献身的事；说着原谅他，爱他，希望他抓住这根蜘蛛丝，脱离地狱。

但是，源氏知道在这看似无私的好意下，自己还有别的心思。

哥哥看向他的时候，目光似乎透过他看着另一个人；哥哥会露出恍惚的神情，让他难过又焦躁。

好好看着我啊！有好几次他快怒吼出来。

什么过去、现在的源氏，我就是我啊！

……结果到了不惜用身体与他交欢的地步。

直接来感受现在的我吧！如此愚蠢的想法也不能说没有。因为他其实不讨厌和哥哥做这种事，倒不如说是喜欢的。

但是还是很痛苦。

“呃……”

连简单的前戏也算不上的粗暴润滑扩张后，半藏很快把阴茎插入源氏体内。虽然他这么快就勃起了让源氏有点高兴，但接下来的事实在是很痛苦。

半藏似乎“自己爽就够了”，把他当成某个容器，肆意抽插，完全不顾源氏的感受。

动得太猛太快，里面会很疼。有几个摩擦就很舒服的点，蹭过时，源氏微微张开嘴、眼神迷离，半藏也像没看到一样，飞快略过，猛地扎到深处，让他轻微舒服过后欲求不满，又痛得快翻白眼，腹部愈加空虚。

“呜、呜哎哎……呜……”

从嘴里发出的呻吟也像不是自己的了。源氏颤抖着，用剩下的左手抓住半藏的手臂。他讨厌这么痛苦的做爱，又没办法拒绝他。

说不定半藏就是想看自己这样痛苦的表情。源氏流出眼泪。

因为昨晚也是这样，直到他哭着求饶、管道里积着精液到溢出洞口了，他才让他睡觉。

无星月的夜晚，寒气渐渐成了暴风雪，越来越冷。

半藏一边舔源氏的胸部，一边在他身体里射了出来。

裸露出的左胸上有吻痕，大概是昨晚弄上去的吧。半藏耐心地一点点舔它们，吻那些陈旧的伤疤。

射精时，那里面变得很紧。虽然从插进去到现在，源氏的身体都是绷得紧紧的，一直在抵抗，但是，射精时意外有种被绞着吸住的感觉。说不舒服却也很爽。精液喷涌而出。

半藏含着他那红肿的乳头，在他身体里释放结束后，慢慢松开，只是抱着源氏。

都说“男人做爱射过后就会变得冷淡”，不过，也许是出于下意识的责任感，半藏恰好相反，他对温存毫不吝啬，很喜欢抱着源氏，两人相拥到天明也无妨。因为他也想要这份温暖。

但是，源氏没有抱住他。刚开始做爱时，源氏还会用左手揽住半藏，只剩一小段的右臂也会拼命伸过来，触碰到他还有些痒，现在却没了。他瘫在床上，身体缓缓起伏，半藏贴在源氏胸口，彷佛能听见心跳的声音。但是，身体十分冰冷。半藏撑起身体一看，源氏的脸冷若冰霜，如同有裂痕的瓷娃娃。

“……”

源氏的目光也慢慢移到半藏脸上。他用像快哭出来的声音说：“哥哥……”

“怎么了？”

“做爱技术好差劲。”像在调情一样，他的声音也包含了强颜欢笑的笑意。“没有女人向你抱怨过？”

“……没有。”

“男人呢？”

“不知道。”

源氏轻笑出声。过了几秒，他又说：“感觉哥哥还在我身体里呢。”

“的确在。”

一直没拔出来。两人还纠缠在一起。

“是吗？哦……”

“源氏。”半藏抓住他的腰。

“怎么？”

“想再做一次。”

源氏咕哝了一声，还没说出什么，半藏就抱起他。

“哥哥！”

“嗯？”半藏把源氏抱在怀里。两人相连之处的存在感一下子变得明显。

“讨厌……不要用这个体位，不……”源氏被抱着，动弹不得，身体不便的恐惧让他慌慌张张抓住半藏，“别插进来……都说了讨厌了！”

“明明一直在里面？”

“先拔出去，至、至少让我躺在床上再做……呀啊！”

找回硬度的那话儿又动了起来。源氏整个人趴在半藏怀里，他怎么动的，全身都能感觉到，随着一颤一颤的节奏头晕目眩。

能依靠的人就只有一个，偏偏让他痛苦的人也是他。

冲力从下方而来。源氏仰起头，手横在自己和哥哥之间，想跑也跑不了。半藏紧紧握住他的腰呢。

他喊不出呻吟了。嘴半闭半张，彷佛在寻求氧气。

“好像要从嘴里出来了……”

“……说什么傻话。”

源氏又哭了。眼泪抽抽嗒嗒地落在半藏身上。

“很疼吗？”半藏停下动作，一边摩挲源氏的后背，一边拭去眼泪，安抚他。

他渐渐抽出阴茎。

一瞬间，源氏不知道自己要努力到什么程度才好。他突然使出力气推开半藏，借着反作用力摔到床上。

随之而来的是明确的拒绝：“走开！”

不知道要努力到什么时候，苦难才会结束，迎来幸福；哥哥才会从过去走出来，看向自己。源氏糊涂了，竟然说出拒绝哥哥靠近的话。万一他受到打击，继续沉溺于过去怎么办？万一他以此为由，走上和自己不同的道路怎么办？源氏希望哥哥能解脱，却又不愿他甩开自己，去寻找另一条得到救赎的道路。但是，他不想再这样下去了。

明明哥哥就只有我了，但是……

源氏现在只想快点装上义肢和护甲。他努力爬向它们的方向。义肢和护甲放在行李箱附近，离床不远，但源氏这副样子想自己过去，恐怕要在地板上很难看地爬或滚一段距离。但他也顾不得这么多，也不管自己会在半藏的眼皮底下暴露成什么样子了。

仅有一只手臂的残疾躯体很难独自行动。半藏呆呆地看了几秒，源氏仍在床上挣扎，尝试用手肘“滑”动，去抓住床头柜的一角。而他的努力，在半藏抓住他的大腿根后，就不值一提了。

源氏短短的大腿根不像普通残疾人那样，末端成个突起，周围皮肉还缝合在一块，有说不清的怪异美感。他的机械义肢是顶尖人体修复技术制成的，与其相连的大腿末端也装有特殊装置，近似金属色的平滑切面十分简洁，干脆利落。莫名其妙地，半藏就这样观察起他的腿，视线渐渐往上移，到臀部、腰、肩胛骨、脖颈。

源氏又羞又恼，伸手扣半藏的手指，想掰开他，但终究是无用功。

人造脊椎的一部分露在身体表面，彷佛龙的脊背。半藏抚摸源氏腰间的圆柱体感应器，令他痒得发抖。

半藏这时才注意到身下这副身体特有的情欲，勾着心窝的欲望之火，连伦理都会蒸发掉。他与悄悄转过头来窥视的源氏四目相对。视线合上后，半藏再也按耐不住，捏着身下人的屁股，将勃起的阴茎插进那个小洞里。

通道还是狭窄又曲折，紧紧压迫肉棒，又吸附着包裹上来，进入深一点后，莫名的刺激感就让人不想拔出来了。半藏握着源氏的腰，几乎让他下半身悬空，见他抓着床单、身体随自己摇晃，不禁心生愉悦。

源氏说他没技巧，而实际上，他自己的技巧也不怎么样，只是在承受体内的入侵物罢了。不过撞到通道深处肉棒就会被小小吸允一下。实在很快乐。半藏俯下身，亲吻他冰冷的人造脊椎。源氏的身体猛然跳了一下，内里勒得更紧。他的行为吓到他了。

这脊椎是我曾经斩断，确保源氏的确丧命的吗？半藏心想。

“不要，”源氏本打算强忍着不出声，等他快点完事，却禁不住哭喊，“不要……我讨厌这样！好可怕，呜……哥哥、哥哥……救救我……”

身体里的肉棒忽然不动，退了出去。源氏被翻过来，通红的脸颊暴露在半藏面前。

“哥哥……”

唉，真是个不成器的孩子。

半藏继续与他做爱。肉棒被柔软的内壁包裹着，两人嘴唇相接。

啾、啾……在如此毫不掩饰的亲吻声里，源氏迎来今晚第一次高潮。

啊啊……

比起获得谁的原谅，半藏更喜欢去庇护谁。他会偏向想要依赖他、需要他的那方。哥哥的这点癖性，源氏早就知道了。

但是，两人相拥时很暖和。想就这么暖和下去。而温暖慢慢渗入心中，正是所谓哀情。


End file.
